Round 2
by KikkyChan
Summary: This fic was written as a request for my two friends. It's an Hiroyasu XHideki story. Lemon from the start. DLDR. Yaoi.


**A/N) no fooling with a story line really just straight into the good stuff, I hope. This is a HiroyasuXHideki lemon written for my two friends Angelic Land and HylianShadow86. You guys finally pushed me to write this. Oh and a special extra thank to HS86 for helping me write this. Enjoy this guys!**

Hiroyasu had Hideki pushed up against the wall of his bedroom and was kissing him passionately. His tongue exploring every inch of the inside of the boys eager, moaning mouth.

They had been together for quite sometime now, but getting their schedules lined up to have alone time was rare. Once Hideki walked through the door he was attacked.

Hiro had his hands up Hideki's shirt, running his hands all over the smooth skin underneath that fabric. He lifted the shirt up, over, and off the boy. He dropped to his knees and began fumbling with the boys belt.

Hiro could feel his blood pounding in his ears. This boy, so beautiful, was breathing heavily and submitting to his advances. It was a dream come true, but unfortunately lust was clouding him so heavily he was forgetting how to work a damn belt!

Hideki could sense his boyfriends frustration and undid his belt and slid his pants down. Hiro looked up at Hideki and smiled, right before tugging the boys underwear off and taking his length into his mouth.

"Oh Hiro!" Hideki cried pushing his back more into the wall, thrusting into the mans mouth.

Hiro smiled taking more of the boys erection into his mouth. Expertly running his tongue around the head and slit of the boys length listening to him moan, groan, and call his name. He stopped and began to lick up the boys stomach and chest as he began to rise to his feet. He looked down at his love now. Red faced, panting, whining, eyes clouded in lust. He needed him, now.

Hideki was caught of guard as Hiro flung him onto the bed. The older male knew exactly what he wanted in bed, and Hideki the recently deflowered virgin, was more than willing to comply. He watched the man pull off his clothes, slowly, teasingly, and Hideki was panting his erection feeling painfully hard.

When Hiro finished his little striptease he walked over to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube. He crawled between the boys legs and poured the lube onto his fingers.

"You ready?" He asked the trembling boy beneath him who eagerly nodded. He slowly pushed a finger into the boys entrance.

Hideki moaned as he felt a tight hotness from the intrusion, but definitely more pleasurable than the first time they made love. He felt another finger slip in, and then another. Moving, stretching him out, and he was putty. Electric currents of pleasure coursing down his spine sending him into a babble of moans.

Hiro smiled as Hideki whined when he slowly withdrew his fingers. He crawled up the boy and started kissing up and down his neck and ears. Trailing his tongue down the boys throat, feeling the vibrations from his moans. He pulled back, sitting on his knees, and rubbed some of the lube on his own straining erection. He placed himself at the boys entrance and looked at him. He kissed him softly as he pushed into the boy, filling him deep with all of his length.

"Ahh!" Hideki cried willing his body to relax at the sudden intrusion. The man was very patient, covering his face in kisses as he got accustomed to the still new feeling. "Move!" He nearly commanded the man.

Hiro immediately complied pulling almost all the way out before pushing back into the boy. Searching for the spot that drove the boy crazy and after a few tries, knew he found it when the boys eyes rolled back and his mouth opened in a silent scream. He smiled and began pounding into the boy, striking into his sweet spot harshly.

Hideki was trembling and wrapped his arms around the man pulling him close moaning into his ears. Dragging his nails down the mans back, who shivered in pleasure, growling in his throat.

Hiro felt himself getting close and he pushed Hideki off of him and took the boys erection into his hand pumping it in time with the thrusts. He felt the boys body tensing up, teasing him

"Hiro, please. I want to cum together." Hideki pleaded, panting heavily. His prostate was being abused and his strained erection in the mans hand was almost too much. His orgasm was creeping closer and closer.

Hiro was incredibly hot, he was pounding into this beautiful boy who was squirming underneath him. This boy, was making him moan and groan and softly call his name.

And like a shock of lightning Hideki spilled his seed into Hiro's hand who inturn shot his essence deep into the boy, his orgasm flowing in waves, filling him to the brim before collapsing onto his chest.

Hideki lay there with Hiro on top of him, playing with his now sweaty hair.

"Incredible." He said still gasping for air.

Hiro pulled out of the boy and began kissing him again tasting all of him before pulling back pushing his forehead against the boys.

"I know you are, but how was it?"

They both laughed and shared a chaste kiss. So much love filled the room. The two boys no longer alone, finally together and complete. Like one was made to complete the other.

Hiro moved to wrap Hideki up in his arms the boys head moving straight to his chest.

"I love you Hideki"

"And I you Hiroyasu."

"So ready for round 2?"

"For you, always."


End file.
